


The Exile but written

by Raininginoctober



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27914476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raininginoctober/pseuds/Raininginoctober
Summary: How I think the exile should have gone(this is my first fanfic please don't eat me alive for ooc characters and very on the nose pathetic fallacy)EDIT: here are a few songs I was listening to while writing for the ~vibe~https://open.spotify.com/track/0RIJAaogvQkeFuZVPhYlma?si=bHXpLnAhQCWDES3G0G3VLwhttps://open.spotify.com/track/15Q4tq0gvEelMr40CeBClA?si=R0_rw7X1ToCDaMClbhG17g
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & TommyInnit, Floris | Fundy & Everyone, Floris | Fundy & Toby Smith | Tubbo, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 13





	The Exile but written

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first fanfic- so please be kind :P  
> I was upset about how the exile went and thought I would write a description of it, but I only used some key dialogue because I didn't want it to be dialogue heavy
> 
> Anyways, thank you for reading!

The sky was a wash of grey and the air brought a chill that managed to worm its way under the thick material of his suit, pricking his skin to goosebumps and making him shiver slightly.

“I trust that whatever decision you came to was the best one for L’manburg.”

Tubbo stood in front of his friends, the people he had trusted with the overwhelming task of trying to rebuild a society from nothing but rubble. It felt like he was staring at the rubble now, though- the crater both physical and metaphorical was still fresh and settling, the sound of gravel sliding and settling at the bottom, despite their best efforts to rebuild. He couldn’t help a chuckle that crept out of his throat as he took in the black walls that surrounded his country. “You know, it’s funny actually,” he said, the smile apparent in his voice, “It’s - I’m sorry, Tommy- I’m so sorry actually.” He laughed as he turned, shoes squeaking against the thick obsidian beneath his feet. “Dream, I’ve come to a decision- that it would be best for this nation, the most _logical_ thing to do,” he glanced over to his friends, “would be for Tommy to be… Exiled.”

Even from on top of the wall, the air felt damp and heavy. Clouds had been forming for quite some time, and as the words started to sink in, the first spatter of rain started to fall. He pushed aside the part of him that wanted to give Tommy one last chance. “Teaming with Technoblade is an awful idea.” He spoke this louder than he meant to, but the cold feeling pooling in his stomach was becoming almost too much to bear. Just like that, the silence was broken, and everything seemed to be happening at once. The words started to blend together into one crashing song of betrayal. “HEY! Everyone, that’s enough! - It’s enough, ok?” He shouted. The noise stopped. It was almost off-putting, how quiet they were. He realised how jarring the absence of their bickering actually was as they stood, waiting for what he had to say. “All of this is based around the music discs, and we can’t just risk _everything_ for- for just some discs,” he could tell that he was coming apart now, all that was left was the one thing he didn’t want to say. He knew that this would push a wedge between them, even as he said it, his voice going harsh as he spat out the words, “You’re just being selfish now. There’s more than just us four who live here.” Fundy looked to the side and Quackity took a step forward, arm to the side as if he were ready to defend Tommy with his life. They both had a look on their face like they had done this before, like they were waiting for some kind of threat. When Fundy met his gaze again, it clicked all into place, “You know who you remind me of right now, Tubbo?” he snarled as he shifted his weight to the side, “You’re reminding me of Schlatt right now.” Quackity looked thoughtful for a second before nodding. “That’s exactly what Schlatt would do.” He confirmed. It was all too much, Tubbo could feel the sinking feeling rush through every part of his body. He felt his limbs start to go numb as he spoke, his eyes turning down to the ground. “Dream, escort Tommy out of my country.”

Mist had gathered while they were fighting and blanketed the ground in a mockery of the sky. He didn’t know if it was merciful or not that it obscured his best friend walking away.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, let me know how I could improve/ if you think there are other scenes I should do :)


End file.
